Will it Be Storm or Fire to End Our Days
by 11Daughter-of-Athena11
Summary: Carter has had a voice in her head for the last nine months telling her to go to a camp called "Camp Jupiter." When she arrives she is told something that may or may not change the fate of humanity. OC/Leo Valdez Please read! ON HOLD UNTIL SEPTEMBER 14, 2013! Takes place during MoA .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story and it takes place during M.o.A. Please read! I will be updating every Friday! I also do not own any of the PJO series nor the HOO series!**

**Carter's P.o.V.**

Before I could start running, a pain seared through out my left calf. My thoughts were confirmed as I glanced down. Blood oozed out my calf where a deep gash had formed. "Congrats Carter. Looks like you'll have another scar for you to tell your grand-kids!" I muttered charging up the hill. Immediately I feel as though I could pass out. But I have to keep going. Why? Because the voice in my head told me so. For the last nine months I've been chased by all sorts of monsters while I hiked across America from New Jersey to California. I know from knowledge that now I was being chased by a Nemean Lion. It is easily as big as a pickup truck with gleaming silver claws and an indestructible coat.

Looking back, it probably would have been a good idea to see a therapist than to listen to my insane thoughts, but instead I took it as a sign. I've always been the odd one out and to be honest, I never have had a real friend. When I started hearing voices I thought ' No one is going to miss me, so why not try to see where this voice takes me.' Now, here I am scrambling up the side of a hill being chased by a mythical creäture. Below me, dozens of bustling cars raced along the highway as if there wasn't a child being chased by a monster right next to them.

When I reached the top, I looked up and see two boys staring at me. Wait, what? They seemed about my age, sixteen years old. One had on a silver helmet that was shaped as an owl head along with a golden sword strapped around his waist. The other boy had a silver compound bow and a matching quiver full of arrows with a matching helmet. Both of them had on dark purple shirt beneath their armor. Behind them was a dark tunnel etched into the top of the hill. From the bottom of the mountain, I would've never seen the tunnel, but up close it seems as if a small house could fit through the entrance.

At first glance I probably looked ridiculous. My blonde hair was falling out of my pony-tail making me look like I was Medusa's daughter. My once brand new black skinny jeans had holes and rips from the hours and hours I spent in the woods. My cargo jacket had a missing sleeve, and I was missing a combat boot. They started to chuckle at my appearance. The boy to my left glanced behind me and started sobered up from his giggle fit.

" Caleb, l-look behind her," He said while shaking the boy's arm and pointing past my head. They both looked over by bruised shoulders and straighten up. The boy to my right, Caleb, grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the tunnel. We soon were in the dark tunnel with only the light of an occasional wall fire to show us our path.

"What about your friend?" I yelled over the noise behind us. I looked back and saw a dark shadow of the boy as he reached for another arrow. "We have to help him!"

"Travis? He's fine. He's a tough fighter." I was able to take in his appearance as he talked. He had dark, almost black hair that framed his face. His eyes looked like the ocean after a storm. He was bulky, like he trained for fighting all his life.

As we were running behind us we heard a strangled cry. I looked back to see the lion bounding toward us shortening the distance between us and him. "We have to hurry!" I screamed over the lion pounding on the cement around us. As we bolted out of the tunnel, I wish I had time to take in the scenery. I need to remember to take in this view some other time. I noted inside my head. The hill descended into a lush valley. Cutting through the valley was a rapid stream in which had a wooden bridge going across it. There. The voice echoed in my mind. As we made toward the bridge a crowd had formed on the other side.

BOOM! The Lion charged out of the tunnel and barreled towards us. In one quick movement I turned away from Caleb, took my dagger from my right combat boot, and for the lion. Come on. A little closer. Come on, I urged myself. As the lion opened its mouth to swallow me whole, I threw my dagger into it's throat. After all, if I learned anything from Greek Mythology, the only weak spot on the Nemean lion is in its mouth. The lion choked, as if it had a hairball. It soon started to crumble to a golden dust leaving only the smell of sulfur. Turning around, I noticed the crowd had become twice as large. Walking toward the bridge, I soon realized how exhausted I was. The pain of my calf was becoming unbearable with every step.

Almost. There. Was all I could think as I walked over the bridge. As soon as I crossed over, I tumbled to the ground seeping into unconsciousness. Before my vision went black a boy came to my side a picked me off the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Her Story

Carter's PoV

I blinked my eyes trying to wake up. All I could see was white. What the fuck? Am I dead?!

"Looks like someone's up!" I heard some shuffling by a tall blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. " I'm surprised. You weren't supposed wake up for another week!"

"Huh? Um, cool." Was all I could manage. I shifted myself up into a sitting position and looked around at my surroundings. The only things in the room were my cot (which is now stained with my blood. ewwww), a nightstand, and a couple of white plastic chairs to my right. Covering the top of the nightstand were dozens of pill bottles and other medical things.

I stared at the girl for a moment, taking in what she looked like. Placed into a ponytail, her curly blonde hair resembled mine. Taking my in appearance, her stormy gray eyes seemed to look into my soul. Gathering my voice, " Where am I?"

She stared into my eyes as if she was trying to read my thoughts. " Do you remember anything from last night?"

All I could do was nod. I lifted up the stained sheets and stared at my left calf. No, that's not possible. The gash on my calf had healed. Not even a scar! How?

" Do you know why you're here and how you got here?" She asked again. I looked at her uncertain if I should tell her my story and how I got here. She seems trustworthy.

" Well, when do you want me to begin? Do you want my whole life story?" I asked. I moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"If you would like, then yeah. Oh! and by the way my name is Annabeth."

Wow, I haven't heard that name before.

" Okie. My life was great until my parents left me a a park in Houston and never came back. At the time, I was living off the streets in Houston, Texas. One day when I nine was walking in the local park when I met a boy my same age. We started talking and told me his name was Leo," Calculating thousands of possibilities, her mind seemed to come a conclusion. She nodded for me to continue.

" When I told him I didn't have a home he told me he could sleep at his foster parent's house. I would sneak into his room and sleep underneath his bed every night and leave before his parents woke up. Soon after we started this arrangement, I woke up late and his foster-mother caught me and made me leave. We met up that afternoon and he told me his plan on escaping. I helped and we were back on the street finding a new, loving family. Until we were fourteen, we were practically brother and sister and kept going to new foster homes together," I explained.

" So you were living off the streets for five years?!" Annabeth practically yelled. She actually seemed concerned for me; only Leo and Nana have shown that emotion to me. No Carter, Annabeth doesn't know you well enough to be concerned. You only know her name. I thought. I nodded and continued my life story.

" One day, we were in the park and these social workers came right up behind and stuffed us in separate cars. I remember we were both in hysteria - screaming and pounding on the windows - trying to get back to each other. It was like losing my other half. I've never heard of Leo since."

Her eyes were as big as saucers like something clicked in her head. " What was his last name?"

" um... He never told me or forget." I replied staring at the floor. " Should I keep going?"

"Yeah - yeah continue. Please,"

" They sent me to New Jersey, where I my only part of my family is; my Nana. She owns her a thrift shop that is extremely badass." Annabeth and I cracked a smile. " My own dagger is from it. She said it's both celestial bronze and steel. So it can kill both monsters and mortals. At the time I thought she was joking. I mean, I thought the most terrifying 'monster' was the Boogeyman. But that's when I found out I was a demigod. My first monster was a chimera. I also got eaten by the stupid goat head. Luckily I lived because not soon after I defeated it, I heard a voice in my head. I know, I'm insane right!" She looked at me up and down.

" No, not at all. When you're a demigod your godly parent sometimes communicates with their children by speaking in their minds. And since you father was a mortal, it would be your mom."

"THANK THE GODS!" I yelled flopping back on the cot. I sat back up and tried to finish my story. " It told me to head West, to a Camp called Camp Jupiter. At the time I really thought I was going insane! I thought they were talking about a space camp! Anyway, I took a plane out here to California and then hiked here. And by my clothes" I gestured to them. " It was such an easy trip. Now here I am!"

She chuckled and nodded her head. " I thinks it's time you met Reyna, the Praetor." As we started to leave I noticed something.

" Um... could I change my clothes and maybe take a shower?" I had more knots in my hair in more places I could count and I smell worse than skunk spray.

" Oh, yeah. You should definitely do that. Come on, I'll show you the bath houses," She said and became bringing me out into Camp Jupiter.

**Here you go guys! I'm going to update every other day or at least as much as I can! Please follow and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Toward the Bathhouses We Go!

Carter's PoV

When we exited the infirmary, all I could do is gasp and point. It was Beautiful! The structural supports, the amazing arches, and don't get me started on the mosaics. What... when you see architecture this amazing you can't hold it in! We kept passing people who were dressed for battle. Were they also like me? I've met only a couple of demigods, all of them along my trip, and they only around fourteen. Here, they were of all ages; toddlers through elders.

" The bath houses should be around the corner and then go straight along ημίθεος Ave-"

"Demigod?" I instantly spoke. I have no idea where that came from.

" Yup! That's a gift of being a demigod being a demigod; you can understand latin and Greek. Anyway once you're done getting cleaned up go back the way you came and turn left. After you pass the praetorian line, go straight. Got it?"

" Yeah, See you soon and thanks!" I replied as I made my way to the bath houses.

**Look I know this is insanely short and I'm extremely sorry! I've been busy and this is the first time I could write in like a week. I promise the next chapter will be three times longer than this one! Anyway, please R&R! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~ Cierra ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Statue Man

**Carter's PoV**

Along the streets it seemed like I was in Rome. There barista all had steamy coffee ready for anyone to enjoy. I swear, I wish I could live here. No battles. No shitty monsters trying to tear me apart. It almost seems normal here. When I entered the bathhouse, it was empty. It had the same architecture as the rest of the building had except this place has one Olympic sized bath in the middle. Huh, Strange. Along the back wall were different sized clothes and shoes. I guess there for everyone? It has everything thing I could imagine. I grabbed a towel and slowly stepped into the bath.

When I finished cleaning myself I walked back towards the clothes.

Whoa, these people here have a sense of style! Where do they even get this stuff!?

The clothes must have been expensive. They all were shiny and new as if they were straight from the mall. Sweet!

I picked out a plain purple V - neck as it was the only one without the letters SPQR sprawled across it. A pair of black denim shorts and some white converse that has writing scribbled on them. I quickly pulled my blonde curly hair into neat ponytail. Throwing my towel into one of the hampers, I exited back out of the bath houses.

I followed back the directions Annabeth gave me and stopped in front of a large cathedral - like building.

" Put all weapons inside the gray bucket... please," A man suddenly asked. To my left a man was standing. Wait no; he wasn't standing he's a... statue? his arms were cut off at the shoulders and below the waist he was a block of clay.

" Umm.." I replied dumbfounded. " I don't have a weapons. I lost mine in battle,"

He stared at me skeptically until finally speaking. " Yes you do, you lying Graeca! It's in your back pocket!" I stared at him quizzically while reaching behind me. My eyes must have been the size of baseballs as I brought my mini key chain dagger out of my pocket. How did it get there, in its original form? It should still be in that monster dust pile by the river.

_It returns to you when you lose it, darling_. A woman's voice echoed inside my head.

_Long time no talk, voice. What, were my own thoughts keeping you busy_. I snarled inside my head.

" Now put it in the basket. My assistant is at dinner now and she usually holds it for me," He explained while breaking me from my inner voice and I's 'chat'. I placed it carefully in the basket. " Now you may go through,"


	5. Chapter 5: Mess Hall and new friends

Carter's PoV

I walked through the gate and entered the first building I saw. The building seems as the mess hall because that's how it looks. Dozens of the kids earlier were sitting together in groups. They all were sitting on red, plush couches around low coffee tables. Glancing around the room I finally noticed Annabeth sitting with a bunch of other people, with her back turned toward me.

Sitting next to Annabeth is a boy around, I'd say, 16. He has Jet black hair that looks like it hasn't been brush for a few days. They seem close. Maybe he's Annabeth's boyfriend? That's what I'll go with.

Then, next to Annabeth's boyfriend, there's a girl with insanely frizzy chocolate-brown hair and a guy who looks like a panda in from the back. He has a dark buzz cut but his skin is a light pale. Sitting across from them is a blonde hair boy with bright blue eyes and a girl with brown hair put into a braid. Her eyes are hard to pin down as one color. Both her and the guy and holding hands. Another couple?

Finally, Annabeth turned around and noticed me standing there.

" Hey, you're back! Come sit down," She gestured toward the girl sitting across from her. I slowly came forward and sat next to her.

" Everyone this is...wait you never told me your name," She realized.

" I'm Carter," I said with a wave. Then one by one they told me their names. Next to Annabeth was Percy, then Hazel, then Frank. Sitting next to me was Piper and Jason.

" Do you know about all the Greek and Roman gods?" Piper asked.

" Well I've like mastered Greek mythology, but no. Not Roman" I replied.

" Do you know your parent?"

"Nope," I said while popping the P. " I know my parents abandoned me when I was little but that's about it,"

They all nodded in understanding. They soon began to tell me about their quest and how they needed to save the world. What did I have to do with all of this?

" Wait, you said the seven of you. Besides me, there's only six of you here. Where's the seventh?" I gestured toward the group.

" He should be here soon. He went to check our ride," Percy said while taking a sip of Coke.

**That's it for now guys! I've been getting busier and busier as school gets closer. Oh, and I'm sorry for any bad grammar, as where I'm from , it sounds correct and that's how we speak. I'll make sure though that it's better for now on! See you guys next week!**

**~Cierra~**


End file.
